


Of Bittersweet Revelations.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Ash is a pervert, Ash is worse than Peter, Ash likes Stiles, Crack, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Panic Attacks, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Vampires, Werewolves, sterek, sterek is endgame, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like he couldn’t breathe, Stiles continued to exhale and inhale at a fast rate. He clutched his chest as tears began streaming down his face and his head began to swim. Stiles wasn’t even sure about the last time he had a panic attack, there was always a fear of it happening. His body felt incredibly hot as he continued to suffocate.<br/>He wasn’t sure when Derek had appeared in his room, but this distinct sound of his voice as spoke to him calmly gradually calmed Stiles down into breathing at a regular rate, his throat felt incredibly sore and Stiles was far passed the point of embarrassment that he didn’t give a damn that Derek was right in front of him as his body convulsed into wracking sobs. When his vision started to clear he noticed that Derek appeared to look worried about him, which he found strange because Derek wasn’t one to display his emotions easily. And it wasn’t extremely odd that Stiles was feeling particularly distressed, he had just found out his cousin from his mother’s side of the family had recently been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write a fanfic with Stiles being related to Poppy somehow. And I'm pretty excited at the idea of introducing Ash Redfern to the Werewolves.

Chapter One

It felt like he couldn’t breathe, Stiles continued to exhale and inhale at a fast rate. He clutched his chest as tears began streaming down his face and his head began to swim. Stiles wasn’t even sure about the last time he had a panic attack, there was always a fear of it happening. His body felt incredibly hot as he continued to suffocate.  


He wasn’t sure when Derek had appeared in his room, but this distinct sound of his voice as spoke to him calmly gradually calmed Stiles down into breathing at a regular rate, his throat felt incredibly sore and Stiles was far passed the point of embarrassment that he didn’t give a damn that Derek was right in front of him as his body convulsed into wracking sobs. When his vision started to clear he noticed that Derek appeared to look worried about him, which he found strange because Derek wasn’t one to display his emotions easily. And it wasn’t extremely odd that Stiles was feeling particularly distressed, he had just found out his cousin from his mother’s side of the family had recently been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. He loved this girl like sister, they had gotten extremely close during their childhood, he felt a pang of regret from not seeing her as frequently as he used to after his mother’s passing.  
“Are you okay?” Derek asked calmly. Stiles’ face hardened at the question, that was the problem, he was okay while his mother and now his cousin had to go through life-taking illnesses. Poppy was told that she only had three weeks to three months of living. For some bizarre reason, Stiles always felt like it was his fault when something bad happened to the people he care for, maybe he was taking from granted and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing wrong. It just felt like cancer was chasing everyone that he cared about.

“Yeah. I just got some particularly bad news.” Stiles breathed miserably, it wasn’t like he could lie to the werewolf in his current state.

“So you’re not okay. What happened?”

“My cousin Poppy was just diagnosed with cancer.”

“That’s awful news.”

“It is awful, she’s coming to Beacon Hills to spend her last few months with family.”

“I know you probably wanted to see her in better circumstances.”

“I wish she was still the petite girl that used to chase me around the garden in anger whenever I made fun of her.”

“She will always be the petite girl that chased you around the garden.”

“Of course. But I don’t want her to die, I can’t deal with the idea of her deteriorating in front of me. I’ve already seen it happen to my mother.” Stiles whispered, Derek held his hands as he felt the sudden peak in his heart rate. The young adult was on the verge of another panic attack and Derek could feel the distress roll off of Stiles in waves. It seemed that the first attack was caused by the idea of losing someone and the attack that was about to happen was realizing how this person he loved was going to pass.

“If you need some time off pack business it’s okay.” Derek offered, he didn’t want the adult to work in such a fragile state.

“No. I need it the most, I need something to distract me from this.”

“It’s not always good to ignore your problems.”

“I can’t ignore it! It’s happening, she’s dying and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“I’m going to leave you to think.” Derek sighed, “Call me if you need me.”

“Thanks for helping.” Stiles smiled, as Derek opened his window.

“No problem.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Poppy was a girl that was always complimented with the words cute, no one had ever said she was beautiful (apart from her mother - and that never counted). People often told her that she had an elfin beauty about her, this was all due to her being shorter than average, having wild coppery curls and bright green eyes. Thinking about her own appearance made her feel slightly sad because her current crush James seemed to only date model-like girls with straight hair, she had known James since her childhood and she was frightened that she would never be able to confess her feelings. Even if she was able to she believed that James wouldn’t reciprocate them.  


At least Poppy had something to be proud of, she was going to spend her last summer with the Stilinski’s. Stiles and John were always able to make her laugh, but she felt slight bad that her current reason for visiting them was to say her final goodbyes. The other thing that made Poppy feel better about this trip was that James was going to be joining her family.  
When she finally finished packing her last bag, James entered her room with a smile. Poppy wasn’t like every stereotypical girl that swooned at the sight of her crush smiling at her, it wasn’t like it was odd for a best friend to smile at his friend. James was a very handsome man, his brown hair was average in length and for as long as she remember he always had bangs that covered his grey eyes. James was very similar to her brother, they were both smart, tall and good at sports. Poppy always wondered why her twin brother had gotten the good deal in the genetics department, she was short, average in sports and school.  


“Hey you. Are you ready for the trip?” James asked.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to see Stiles again. I can’t wait to introduce you to him! He’s such a lovable guy.” Poppy laughed.

“That’s great.” James smiled.

“What’s wrong? I know you want to say something.” Poppy sighed, she felt her stomach drop in fear of the idea that her friend was going to tell her that he wasn’t going to be able to come with her on the trip.

“If you were given the choice to live, but never see your family again could you do it?”

“That’s such a weird thing to ask. I’m far too late to even be able to survive.”

“What if I told you I had a cure?”

“James. You can’t joke with me at a time like this.”

“I’m a vampire.”

“And I’m Mother Theresa.”

“Poppy. I’m not joking.”

“So you mean to tell me that my best friend that I’ve known from my childhood is a vampire? I’ve seen you step into the light and you didn’t burn to death.”

“I’ll explain it all to you later. But please let me do this. I can’t lose you.” 

“James. Let me think about it.” Poppy sighed, everything seemed to get more complicated when one discovered they only had a few more weeks or months to live. James sighed miserably as he started to gather Poppy’s luggage.

\----------------------------------------------------

Stiles smiled brightly as Poppy’s face came to view as she stepped out of the car, Poppy grinned widely as she threw herself at Stiles. They both laughed harder when Phil added himself into the hug. It took Stiles a few minutes to realize the other male with them.  
“Hey Stiles, do you remember I used to tell you about my best friend James?” Poppy asked.

“So that guy is the infamous James? I’ve heard so much about you from both my cousins.” Stiles smiled, shaking James’ hand, “I’m Stiles Stilinski.”

“That’s such an odd name.” James noted.

“That’s because it’s not his name.” Poppy laughed.

“Ignore her. She’s doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Stiles sighed, “Damn Poppy, you’ve become quite beautiful. How am I going to keep my friends aways from you?”

“I’ll keep them away,” Phil pouted, “No one touches my baby sister.”

“I’m the older sibling.” Poppy frowned, slapping Phil’s arm.

“When you two finish having your sibling fight and James stops moping in the corner, can you guy come into the house? I have to introduce you to my friends.” Stiles laughed. When the trio followed Stiles into the house, they were met by the sight of seven teenagers around the same age as them sprawled across the living room.

“Well that’s a lot of people in one room.” Poppy breathed. Gaining the attention of every head in the room.

“Well let me introduce them all to you.” Stiles laughed pointing out everyone in the room, “Well starting with the guys, that’s Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and the girls are, Lydia, Erica, Allison.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Poppy smiled brightly, speaking for the other two men that bobbed their heads in agreement.

“Stiles! Your cousin is absolutely beautiful, why don’t you look as good as her.” Isaac breathed. James’ face formed into a glare and his eyes appeared slightly metallic for a brief second, which remained unnoticed by everyone but Stiles.

“She’s off limits!” Stiles and Phil yelled at the same time.

“I have to agree with Isaac.” Jackson smirked, “It’s such a shame you weren’t as lucky in the genetic department.”

“What are you talking about. I find Stiles really attractive.” Erica smiled kittenishly, earning affirmative responses from the other girls.

“Well I wouldn’t know. It’s not like I’m gay.” Jackson shrugged.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Stiles laughed.

“Fuck you Stilinski.”

“He loves me really.” Stiles told the trio who looked slightly confused at the two.

“No, I don’t.” Jackson frowned.

“He does.” Stiles smiled widely.

“Fuck you.” Jackson shot back.

“See. He’s wants me sexually.” Stiles stated, earning laughs from everyone in the room.

“So I know that I just met you all. But can you leave. We just got back from a long trip.” Phil sighed.

“We understand. We’ll see you some other time hot stuff.” Erica smiled, grabbing Boyd’s hand and leading him out of the house. Everyone else followed suit after saying their farewells. Stiles turned back to James before he looked back at his cousins.

“Hey. I want to talk to James alone for a bit.” Stiles told the siblings.

“Sure. Just holla at us if you need us, we’ll be setting up in the guest bedroom.” Phil laughed, dragging a reluctant Poppy with him.

Stiles stared at James for a few minutes longer before he decided that it was now or never.  
“What the hell are you? You’re not human.”

“I am human.”

“No. You are not.” Stiles frowned, it seemed like James liked being difficult, “Human’s don’t have animalistic eye traits. You’re eyes went metallic. Be glad that I was the only one who noticed.”

“What do you mean?”

“You were in a room full of werewolves.”

“So you know about the Night World?”

“What the hell is that?”

“I guess you don’t know. It’s basically an organization for supernatural beings.”

“That’s pretty badass. But my wolves aren’t a part of it.”

“We got that cleared.”

“So how did you not know they were wolves?”

“Because I’m used to seeing wolves that are a part of the Night World. We all wear rings as a classification. None of your friends did.”

“So what are you?”

“A vampire.”

“You don’t sparkle right?”

“No. I do not sparkle.”

“Thank God we got that out of the way.”

“Twilight has ruined the lives of many vampires.”

“I had a feeling.” Stiles laughed, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to have to call the alpha over to have a talk with you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because you’re Poppy’s best friend and you don’t seem that bad of a guy. AND I don’t want you to get killed anytime soon.” Stiles laughed.

“Nice to know.”

“Well be glad you got this human on your side.” Stiles grinned, “So do they know?”

“No. Only Poppy knows.”

“Seriously? And she didn’t think of telling her beloved cousin?”

“She just found out when we were traveling.”

“Ouch, what made you decide to tell her?”

“I want to change her into a vampire.”

TBC


	2. Do You Sparkle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like he couldn’t breathe, Stiles continued to exhale and inhale at a fast rate. He clutched his chest as tears began streaming down his face and his head began to swim. Stiles wasn’t even sure about the last time he had a panic attack, there was always a fear of it happening. His body felt incredibly hot as he continued to suffocate.  
> He wasn’t sure when Derek had appeared in his room, but this distinct sound of his voice as spoke to him calmly gradually calmed Stiles down into breathing at a regular rate, his throat felt incredibly sore and Stiles was far passed the point of embarrassment that he didn’t give a damn that Derek was right in front of him as his body convulsed into wracking sobs. When his vision started to clear he noticed that Derek appeared to look worried about him, which he found strange because Derek wasn’t one to display his emotions easily. And it wasn’t extremely odd that Stiles was feeling particularly distressed, he had just found out his cousin from his mother’s side of the family had recently been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so delayed, but I kinda lost my groove.
> 
> I had to add Ash and he is perfect.
> 
> If you want Stiles and Ash to happen, please tell me.

Chapter 2

Stiles recoiled at the idea of having another person he was close to being changed into a supernatural creature. How the hell was he going to deal with a vampire living in his house, he would have to double his research because he was sure as hell that she would have a similar experience to what Scott did when he was first changed.  
“No. You’re going to take away her humanity.” Stiles frowned, “How do you even know that she wants to be a vampire.”

“I don’t know. But it’s her choice to make, not yours.” James growled, approaching Stiles in a predatory motion.

“Keep your blood sucking self away from me. I have a pack of wolves that would love to tear you apart sparkly.” Stiles hissed, “And I am sure as hell a part of this whole decision making process. Who the hell do you think you are? I am related to her, we have the same blood running through our veins and you think that you can just charge in and make a life altering decision for her?”

“You don’t love her like I do. No one loves her like I do.”  


“What kind of bullshit is sprouting from your mouth. Are you going to throw in this whole notion of mates and shit?”

“She is my soul mate.”

“Damn. Who knew. Vampires are as cheesy as they’re made out to be in romance novels.”

“I would keep that pretty mouth closed.” Another voice laughed.

“Wow, you brought back up.” Stiles stated, glaring at the second male that entered the living room. This male had a clear mischievous look about him, a twinkle in his always altering eye colour. There was something very intriguing about the ash blonde male that stood before him, “Now who the hell are you?”

“What the hell are you doing here Ash?” James groaned, well Stiles had to feel slightly accomplished that he wasn’t the only one that was pissed off with the new presence in the room.

“Oh dearest cousin, did you seriously think that your father would let you go to a different city without any watch? He was afraid that you would break a law and he was clearly right if my ears prove right.” Ash smirked, crossing the room to lean on the chair behind Stiles.

“So I guess he’s your equivalent to our Peter.” Stiles snorted, “What law are you talking about?”

“Well, you already know about the Night World.” Ash started, “The community managed to last so long due to simple laws and guidelines. One being that you can’t tell anyone other than a supernatural creature about the Night World and two, you can’t fall in love with a human.”

“I think you just made me barf at the corniness of your rules.” Stiles sighed.

“If you really want corny, I can show you it.” Ash purred, closing in on Stiles.

“As complimenting as that sounds, the creepiness overrides it.” Stiles frowned, pushing the male out of his personal space.

“The offer stands forever.” Ash answered, a serious note in his tone.

“Are you seriously saying that you’d wait for me until the end of time?”

“I’ll even watch for your incarnations if you reject me in your current lifetime.”

“Please tell me that this guy is kidding.” Stiles asked James, turning a few shades pale at the idea of a vampire becoming his lifetime stalker.

“I wish I could.” James sighed miserably.

“Okay, so now that the formalities were clearly exchanged... What the hell are you two trying to do? You do realise that there’s a pack of wolves living here and lets not forget hunters, you know the people, that's lives actually revolve around killing your kind.”

“I find it sweet that you’re worried about me.” Ash cooed, “But I have killed my fair share of werewolves and hunters.”

“I’m not worried about you. For all I care they can tear you to shreds.” Stiles moaned, “The other guy is my cousin’s best friend.”

“So what do you suggest we do pretty boy?” Ash smiled, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“The first thing I suggest is that you get your pale as hell arm off my shoulders.” Stiles ordered, “The only way that you two are going to be able to avoid confrontation with the wolves is through a formal meeting.”

“And what does this formal meeting require? Do I need to bring a few pounds of venison or an actual deer?” Ash breathed.

“Well, isn’t that cute, the vampire wants to bring a peace offering to the wolves.” Stiles mocked, “Let me guess you actually sparkle?”

“Do you want me to sparkle? I have a disco stick in my pants that you can grab a hold of.” Ash winked.

“How does he do that? He manages to change every blow into a flirt.” Stiles shuddered.

“That’s just how Ash is.” James stated sadly.

“So how are you going to introduce me? James is clearly your cousin’s best friend, so what’s my argument of being here?” Ash smirked.

“You’re his cousin. What more do you need?”

“Well James here likes to reject the idea that we’re blood related and I was actually thinking that I could fill in that void in your life.”

“There isn’t any void in my life. I am completely content.”

“I can still smell that sweet smell of virginity on you.” Ash purred in Stiles’ ear, “You know I could easily help you with that.”

“Nope. No. Nuh uh. N to the O.” Stiles chanted, “You can keep dreaming punk, but you sure as hell are not getting into my pants.”

“It is sure as hell guaranteed that you will be in my dreams.” Ash verified, “That pretty little mouth will be around my di--”

“I’m not listening! JAMES! Get your cousin the hell out of my house!” Stiles boomed, cutting Ash’s sentence off because he sure as hell didn’t want to hear the complete version.

“Stiles. I am not going to physically remove my cousin out of your house.” James sighed.

“Stiles. What an interesting name, it sure as hell sounds good coming from my tongue.” Ash slurred.

“Why me? I’m basically living every teenage pubescent girl’s dream of having a ridiculously corny vampire trying to get in my pants.” Stiles cried, “Can’t you bother a girl or someone else?”

“I’m pretty fond of you.” Ash smiled, “So where am I staying?”

“Not here.” Stiles stated in a serious tone, “All the rooms are filled.”

“Really? I guess I could squeeze myself into your bed.”

“What part of I’m not interested in your bloodsucking ass do you not get?”

“The part where I tell you that I am awfully skilled in the art of sucking, I could just eat you up in the most pleasurable way.”

“No. I can’t deal with this.” Stiles spluttered, “James. If you and your cousin spend another minute in my house I will call my wolves and get them to kill you. I just don’t care anymore.”

“Why am I added to the list of being kicked out of the house?” James groaned.

“Because he’s related to you. Do I need more of a reason?”

“That’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair! I mean I feel sorry for whoever ends up with that guy.” Stiles cried, pointing an accusing finger at Ash.

“It’s not cute to feel sorry for yourself.” Ash smirked, earning a hard glare from Stiles.

“What is going on down here?” Poppy and Phil asked, poking their heads through the door.

“You should be ashamed of yourself. What kind of guy creates havoc in a stranger’s house.” Stiles moaned.

“The kind of guy that wants to bang said stranger.” Ash grinned.

“Stiles. Who is this guy?” Poppy asked, over Phil’s booming laughter.

“Why don’t you ask your buddy James. It’s his fault I have to deal with this guy.”

“Stiles, we both know that this is a mutual attraction. I saw the lust in your eyes.”

“Phil. Please kill me.” Stiles groaned.

“That is my cousin Ash.” James added miserably, "He’s related from my father’s side."

“Yep. My dear uncle wanted to make sure that James didn’t get into any trouble.” Ash stated, mainly looking at Poppy.

“Well, let's remember that it’s cousin’s fault.” Stiles defended, noticing the look that Ash had given his female cousin. That either meant that he was going to give her hell or even his own cousin.

“I agree with you Stiles. So I want you to arrange a meeting with your friends.” Ash laughed, “You have to formally introduce your boyfriend to your close friends.”

“You’re not my boyfriend.”

“Keep telling yourself that sweetheart.” Ash winked, “Now I have a lot to discuss with this cousin of mine. So we’ll take our leave.”

When the two vampires left Stiles house, both of his cousins turned to look at him before bursting into fits of laughter. Stiles had no idea what to do because he knew that they were obviously laughing at his bad luck.  
“Damn Stiles. Didn’t know you swung for the same team.” Phil laughed.

“I know! And all I can say is wow, you hit it pretty good to score a guy like that.” Poppy snickered.

“What part of the guy is not my boyfriend do the two of you not understand?”

“The part where the guy wants to bang you..” Phil snorted.

“How long were the two of you standing there?”

“Long enough to see that you’re pretty cruel, how can you deny him refuge in this house.” Poppy exclaimed.

“You two are on the verge of getting kicked out of my house too.” Stiles glowered.

“You would kick your terminally ill cousin and her depressed brother out of your house? How could you do that?” Poppy mockingly cried.

“Low blow Poppy, low blow. How can you even drag the whole terminally ill thing into this? It’s not even funny.”

“You can’t blame a girl for trying to make life a bit more humorous. I mean I do only have a few weeks or months to live.”

“I’m sorry. I need to go.” Stiles sighed, “I’ll see you guys later. I have to arrange the meeting that Ash was talking about.”

“So you are dating the guy?” Phil snorted.

“I’m gone! Bye!” Stiles saluted, charging out of the door.

The drive to the Hale house was surprisingly quick, there may have been the simple factor that Stiles spent the whole journey imaging all the ways that he could kill Ash or get him the hell out of his house. When the door to the Hale house opened, he was met by the sight of the one and only Peter Hale.  
“Oh God! How glad am I to see you!” Stiles rejoiced, wrapping his arms around Peter in a way similar to a monkey.

“Should I be worried that he isn’t lying and that he’s actually willingly touching me?” Peter asked the air curiously.

“Stiles. What’s going on?” Derek responded, one of his eyebrows raising significantly at the sight of Stiles hugging Peter like his life depended on it.

“It’s awful! So bad that I actually appreciate the fact that we have this guy as our psychopath.”

“Now that wasn’t very nice.” Peter sighed, trying to untangle the boy's arms.

“Okay?” Derek questioned, hoping that Stiles would continue his point.

“Well, do remember me mentioning my terminally ill cousin?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Is this going to explain why you smell of sex and vampires?” Peter asked.

“I do not smell of sex.” Stiles stated, his face turning a tomato red.

“He always smells like sex.” Derek stated.

“Do you guys want to know the story or am I going to have to leave because the two of you are being jackasses?”

“Continue.” Peter drawled.

“Well, it turns out that her friend is a vampire.” Stiles declared, “And he and his cousin want to have a formal meeting with you guys so that you don’t try to kill them?”

“You just draw trouble in like a magnet.” Peter laughed.

"Shut up Peter."

**TBC**


	3. I Did Not Think This Through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like he couldn’t breathe, Stiles continued to exhale and inhale at a fast rate. He clutched his chest as tears began streaming down his face and his head began to swim. Stiles wasn’t even sure about the last time he had a panic attack, there was always a fear of it happening. His body felt incredibly hot as he continued to suffocate.  
> He wasn’t sure when Derek had appeared in his room, but this distinct sound of his voice as spoke to him calmly gradually calmed Stiles down into breathing at a regular rate, his throat felt incredibly sore and Stiles was far passed the point of embarrassment that he didn’t give a damn that Derek was right in front of him as his body convulsed into wracking sobs. When his vision started to clear he noticed that Derek appeared to look worried about him, which he found strange because Derek wasn’t one to display his emotions easily. And it wasn’t extremely odd that Stiles was feeling particularly distressed, he had just found out his cousin from his mother’s side of the family had recently been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! This chapter was a bit rushed, I just got the idea for this chapter during class one day.
> 
> This chapter concentrates on the vampire and werewolf meeting and had some Stilinski family feels.
> 
> Please don't hurt me!

Chapter 3

Stiles felt incredibly nervous, he walked back and forth as his mind started going over all of the bad things that could happen. He knew that James would probably not piss the wolves off, but he wasn’t so sure about Ash. The blonde vampire was a trouble maker that continuously hit on him and the guy had somehow managed to get his number. So when the door bell rang, Stiles instantly inhaled. For the first time in his life he actually felt relieved that it was Peter that was opening the door, the man was more patient when it came to this kind of stuff.  
“How many times do I have to tell you. We are not joining your stupid organization.” Peter drawled, slamming the door in the face of the two vampires.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Stilles screeched, this was already off to a bad start.

“Stiles. Those guys are worse than Jehovah's Witnesses. They just don’t leave you alone and preach the same stuff.” Peter argued, “We have never been a part of that stupid underground system for supernatural creature and we never will be. They wear these stupid rings to identify with each other, it’s basically screaming gangster related businesses and corruption.”

“Damn it. Those are the guys that you’re supposed to be meeting. You know the vampires you’re supposed to make a deal with?” Stiles cried, he almost wanted to cry about the whole situation and he also had to admit that Peter was kinda right about the whole “Night World” thing because it was kind of shady.

“Are you joking? You wanted us to make a truce with a bunch of ring wearing pansies.” Peter snorted, reopening the door and smirking at the sight of the two glaring men.

“You’re werewolf buddies are the Hale’s? Are you seriously kidding me right now?” Ash growled, looking between Stiles and Peter.

“Oh well if it isn’t a Redfern. I was never too fond of Redferns.” Peter stated, glaring at the blonde before turning his attention to the other vampire.

“If it helps... I’m a Rasmussen.” James offered weakly. 

“No it doesn’t help because you’re still a vampire on werewolf territory.” Peter snarled, “Now the two of you two need to tell me your business here.”

“I have to agree with Peter.” Derek breathed, Stiles didn’t even notice when the male had entered the room. He was almost jealous of the man’s ability to enter and disappear from any situation.

“Can I talk to them for a moment? I may have just realized that we didn’t really plan this whole thing through.” Stiles started, before James decided that he should state his business.

“Stiles’ cousin is terminally ill, I want to change her.” James stated, earning a hiss from Ash. Stiles never really understood how everything that was revolved around the vampires always managed to turn into a scene straight out of a novella.

“You fool, what the hell do you think you’ll gain from turning a human?” Ash snarled.

“I love her.” James argued.

“Well, isn’t this interesting.” Peter snickered, “They are as dramatic as romance novels make them out to be.”

“Guys. I thought you had this discussion yesterday.” Stiles sighed, “You two are supposed to be thinking of reasons why you shouldn’t be killed by the two wolves that are currently in front of you.”

“They’re not a threat.” Derek noted, “But we will have to talk to Deaton.”

“I don’t even know why you’d think we’d kill them.” Peter laughed, “I knew that one from his childhood, kept on knocking on our door trying to persuade us to join the “Night World”.”

“It wasn’t like I was the one that wanted you join.” Ash growled, “I was following elder orders.”

“Whatever happened to the grumpy guy that you used to hang around with?”

“Are you talking about Quinn?” James asked curiously.

“I’m done with this whole supernatural shebang.” Stiles groaned, “I don’t even know why I bother anymore.”

“Hey now. You need to be involved in the supernatural world.” Ash grinned, instantly making Derek glare,“How else are you going to know what to expect in the bedroom.”

“How many times do I have to say that I’m not interested in you.” Stiles sighed miserably, he wanted to cry.

“Oh, I understand! You like the wolf.” Ash laughed, “I will gradually change your mind about that.”

“This isn’t Twilight. I’m not going to pick between necrophilia or bestiality.”

“Stiles. You know that those rules don’t apply to us, right?” Peter breathed.

“Please tell me you’re not hitting on me too.” Stiles frowned.

“Well, now that you’ve all wasted my time. Can you leave?” Derek sighed.

“So we have a truce? You have our backs if anything goes bad?” James queried.

“We did not talk about this.” Derek stated dryly, “What kind of trouble are we talking about?”

“I have a feeling that they’re referring to the possibility of an elder coming into to town to cause some havoc?” Stiles offered.

“I know.” Derek snorted, “Is there a possibility of that happening?”

“It’s likely.” Ash verified, “But that’s only if this retard decides to change a human into a vampire.”

“That human has a name and she’s my cousin.” Stiles defended.

“Stiles, I do like you and I see a beautiful relationship blossoming between the two of us. But you have to understand that the rules apply to everyone.” Ash explained, “Your cousin may be dear to you, but she’s just another human to me.”

“As harsh as he put it, I have to agree with Ash.” Peter declared.

“You guys are being a bunch of assholes.” Stiles glowered, “I may have not known your family, but you don’t see me saying that I shouldn’t care about their deaths because they were just a bunch of werewolves that I didn’t know.”

“Stiles is right.” Derek affirmed, “You both need to be more considerate.”

“Thank you Derek.” Stiles saluted, “But now I’m going to take my leave.”

“I’ll talk to them.” Derek stated before Stiles left.

\------------------------------------------------------

Poppy tried to get her hair under control, but today all the odds were against her. She stared at her male twin, before nudging him to get his attention. The first few times he gave her warning glances, but after she continued to try to get his attention the male decided to throw a pillow at her in retaliation.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Poppy screamed, she was doing all kinds of moves to avoid getting hit by the pillows.

“Don’t start a war you can’t finish!” Phil retaliated as he also tried to dodge the pillows aimed his way. The pillow fight continued for a good ten minutes, when Stiles entered the house he almost screamed at the sight of every object in the living room being turned over.

“What the hell have you done to my house.” Stiles asked calmly, he had already dealt with enough trouble earlier that day. Damn vampires to hell for their constant drama.

“Where the hell were you?” Phil countered, “We came here to spend quality time with you and instead you use the time to get comfy with James Rasmussen of all people.”

“Do you seriously still not like the guy?” Stiles asked, “He’s Poppy’s best friend.”

“Like that means anything to me.” Phil spat, “He’s going to hurt her one of these days.”

“Why are you two talking about me like I’m not in the room.” Poppy frowned.

“Isn’t it better to be involved in a talk that’s about you? I mean we could always talk behind your back if you wanted.” Stiles laughed.

“I don’t like either you assholes!” Poppy moaned.

“Do you guys want to go Niko’s?” Stiles asked, deciding it was time to end the discussion about James. He sure as hell didn’t want to delve more into the guy’s problems.

“What kind of food do they have at Niko’s?” Phil grinned, he always liked food and he sure as hell wouldn’t mind eating some right now.

“You know the usual stuff. Like burgers, fries and milkshakes.”

“I guess I could do with a burger right now.” Poppy smiled. They all smiled at each other before getting everything ready.

Stiles knew that something was going to happen, when he turned around Poppy had lost her footing, she was on the ground clutching her side. The most frightening part about the whole thing was that her eyes were completely glazed over and her eyelids were repeatedly fluttering.  
“Poppy!” Phil yelled, going over to his sister and scooping her into his arms.

“What do we do?” Stiles asked, as he placed all the array pillows back on the sofa.

“We just need to let her regain focus.” Phil answered quietly, placing her on the chair.

“Has this happened before?” Stiles whispered.

“It’s been happening for a while... That’s why we had to take her to the hospital.”

“Phil. Talking hypothetically... If there was a chance of Poppy regaining perfect health, but at the cost of losing her humanity, would you take it?”

“What kind of question is that?” Phil frowned, “I would do anything for Poppy to be healthy again... And even if she lost her humanity, I would help her regain it.”

“There’s a lot to discuss with Poppy when she wakes up.” Stiles sighed.

“Why are you being so cryptic?” Phil asked, “Have you been feeling okay?”

“It’s not about me right now.”

“Stiles. You can tell me anything, you do know that?”

“I will tell you everything. But right now is not the time.”

When Poppy regained consciousness, she looked around the room curiously. It appeared that Phil and Stiles were in the kitchen if her hearing proved right. She stared at the figure sat on the floor beside the sofa and started to wonder if she was being selfish. The girl had dragged her best friend to another city to watch her die. Poppy sighed miserably as she decided to tap her friend’s shoulder.  
“Hey, you.” Poppy smiled sleepily.

“You’re awake. Do you want me to get you anything?” James whispered.

“No. I’m good right now.” Poppy laughed, “Do want to tell me more about this whole vampire thing?”

“It’s not a joke. I really am a vampire.” James sighed.

“Do you sparkle?” Poppy asked curiously.

“Now you’re the second person who’s asked me that.” James whined, “You’ve seen me in the sun. I don’t sparkle.”

“I had to ask.” Poppy smiled, “Wait. What do you mean I’m the second person who asked you that?”

“Stiles asked me.”

“Wait. Are you being serious right now?” Poppy choked, “You’re saying that you’re really a vampire. Can you show me?”

“Yes.” James faltered. The man’s face contorted to a more animalistic shape and his beautiful gray eyes had taken a metallic sheen and appeared to be more of a silver than gray. Poppy gasped, pressing her hand to the side of his face. The final change that he showed her were his teeth, his canines were elongated and obviously the typical trait of a vampire.

“You really are a vampire. Unless the drugs I’m taking are making hallucinate.” Poppy stated in awe.

“Poppy... You still have a chance to live.” James started.

“How do you know that it’ll work with me?” Poppy asked, “What will happen to me if it doesn’t work?”

“I don’t know if it’ll work.” James sighed, “I don’t even want to think about what will happen if it doesn’t work...”

“James...”

“You’ll be dead either way. If you choose not to become a vampire and if it doesn’t work.”

“So this is the only way?”

“I believe so.” James confirmed, “But you don’t have to decide straight away and your cousin wants to talk to you before you make the decision.”

The sound of a fire alarm broke Poppy from her thoughts. The booming yells from the kitchen filled the air and all Poppy could do was laugh as her cousin and brother argued.  
“How the hell did you burn the pizza!” Stiles screamed.

“I swear I just took my eye off it for a second!” Phil admitted.

“Really? A second causes a pizza to blacken up like charcoal?”

“If you’re so damn good at cooking, why didn’t you watch the pizza?”

“Because I was actually cooking! I just told you to watch over a pizza that was in the oven!”

“Guys, calm down!” Poppy laughed entering the kitchen, “We can always order a pizza.”

**TBC**


	4. Well I Sure As Hell Wasn't Expecting That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like he couldn’t breathe, Stiles continued to exhale and inhale at a fast rate. He clutched his chest as tears began streaming down his face and his head began to swim. Stiles wasn’t even sure about the last time he had a panic attack, there was always a fear of it happening. His body felt incredibly hot as he continued to suffocate.  
> He wasn’t sure when Derek had appeared in his room, but this distinct sound of his voice as spoke to him calmly gradually calmed Stiles down into breathing at a regular rate, his throat felt incredibly sore and Stiles was far passed the point of embarrassment that he didn’t give a damn that Derek was right in front of him as his body convulsed into wracking sobs. When his vision started to clear he noticed that Derek appeared to look worried about him, which he found strange because Derek wasn’t one to display his emotions easily. And it wasn’t extremely odd that Stiles was feeling particularly distressed, he had just found out his cousin from his mother’s side of the family had recently been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to continue updating this as soon as I can. I've been pretty busy with school work and what not. But I'll surely continue this. I also hope to edit "The Doctor and The Spark" as well, but it's been pretty difficult these days.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and I love you all!

Chapter 4

Well, today was the day that Stiles, and the rest of the gang were going to visit Deaton to see what could be done about the whole vampire situation. Today was also the day that Stiles was going to have to explain everything to Phil and Poppy.  
“So any particular reason we’re sitting here?” Phil laughed.

“Well, I need to be honest with the both of you. So that’s why I have Derek, Ash and James here to help me.” Stiles sighed, “As you know Poppy, James is a vampire. His cousin Ash is also a vampire and Derek here is a werewolf.”

“Are you freaking kidding me right now? Where are the cameras? You can’t expect me to fall for that.” Phil snorted, looking around the room.

“I’m sorry that I have to do this to you. Guys show him.” Stiles frowned, when the trio shifted into their supernatural forms, Phil paled radically when he saw this.

“How long have you known?” Phil demanded, turning to his twin sister.

“I just found out recently.” Poppy answered, looking at her hands.

“So this is what you were talking about yesterday?” Phil asked, staring directly at Stiles.

“Yes. This is exactly what I was talking about.”

“So my sister can regain full health if she decides to become a werewolf or vampire?”

“Oh, interesting. So you added the possibility of changing her into a werewolf to the mix?” Ash smirked, drawing closer to Stiles. When Derek noticed the closeness of the vampire, he sent a warning growl to the vampire.

“Well, they have to know that there’s more than one choice and we have to see Deaton before she decides what she wants to do.” Stiles added, he didn’t want a fight to start off between Derek and Ash. He had a feeling that the two supernatural creatures were bound to fight sooner or later.

“Peter’s already at Deaton’s. We can all travel in Stiles’ jeep, but someone will have to sit in the back.” Derek declared.

“It seems almost fitting that the dog should sit in the back.” Ash grinned.

“Damn it Ash. For that comment, I suggest you sit in the back.” Stiles frowned, he wasn’t liking this at all.

“I agree with Stiles.” James sighed miserably, “You’re surely going to get the two of us killed.”

“Well whose smart-ass idea was it in the first place to enter werewolf territory without any supervision? Yeah, you James. If we do get killed, it’ll be your fault because you were the one that dragged us into this.”

“At least we know that Ash has the ability to not take responsibility for anything. That might come in hand in the future.” Stiles snorted.

“He’ll be a hit with Argents.” Derek added.

“I don’t even want to think about what will happen when the Argents find out about this.” Stiles sighed, as he started the car. So Derek was riding shotgun, James, Phil and Poppy were sat in the back-seats, while Ash sat in the trunk, poking his head in between the headrests.

The drive to Deatons was awful, Stiles has never wanted to crawl into a hole as much as he did during the journey. James and Ash continuously argued, and for some bizarre reason Phil was added to mix of arguing because he decided that only he could doubt James and he didn’t like how Ash kept on flirting with Stiles. Poppy and Derek remained silent, but clearly looked annoyed at the noise. Stiles actually had to stop at one point and threaten to kick the trio out if they didn’t keep it down.  
“Oh well if it isn’t Maya’s beloved descendent. It’s surprising that, that bitch is still alive and kicking.” Peter drawled, when he noticed that Ash was the first on to enter the room.

“You can kill her if you want. She’s been bat-shit crazy about Thierry for as long as I remember.” Ash groaned at the mention of his ancestor.

“So you’re telling me there’s someone that’s crazier than you?” Stiles snorted, almost wanting to laugh at Peter.

“You haven’t met crazy until you’ve met Maya Dragonslayer.” Peter smirked.

“Her last name’s Dragonslayer? How the hell does she get a badass name like that? And what makes her crazy.” 

“Maya Dragonslayer, I haven’t heard that name in a while. I’m not surprised that she’s still alive.” Deaton sighed, “She is one of the first vampires, she’s been around since the stone ages.”

“Seriously? So are you going to tell me what makes her crazy?”

“Well, she keeps waiting for this chick to get reincarnated so that she has the opportunity to kill her. She gets creative every incarnation.” James explained

“So why’s she doing this?” Stiles was definitely curious.

“Because the guy she’s in love with is in love with that girl.” James answered. Every vampire knew Maya's story.

“Damn. Well, she really doesn’t understand the concept of unrequited love.” Stiles laughed.

“Exactly. So when this whole thing blows over are you going to let me to take you out to dinner?”

“It looks like it runs in the family.”

“It technically doesn’t because I don’t love you. But I can see myself loving you in the future if you let me.”

“How many times do I have to reject you until you get a hint?”

“I always thought you were the type of guy to give people a chance.”

“Okay. I really don’t have the time for you two to be flirting in my presence, so please tell me what you need help with.” Deaton declared.

“So this is my cousin Poppy and Phil.” Stiles started.

“They’re both very strong witches. I think I understand where you get the ‘spark’ from. So what is it that you need help with?” Dean stated.

“Wait. They’re witches? Like riding on broomsticks kind of witches?” Stiles gasped.

“Stiles. What is this about?” Deaton asked again.

“So Ash... James technically didn’t break any rules of your organization because Poppy and Phil are witches.” Stiles noted.

“I guess so.” Ash agreed.

“Okay. So Deaton, is there like a spell or anything that can get rid of her cancer?” Stiles inquired, “Or is it possible to change her into a vampire or a werewolf?”

“She could easily reject the werewolf bite. But turning someone into a vampire is a completely different process. A blood exchange has to be done and it’s a very intimate process that requires that both parties exchange enough blood.”

“That means that Poppy should choose to be a vampire to have a higher chance at survival.”

“I think she should do it.” Phil interjected, “We can always teach her how to control her newly gained abilities and still maintain a normal life.”

“Now we need to decide who’s going to do the process because we have two vampires.”

“Well, I’m clearly going to be the one to do it because I’m closest to Poppy and I don’t trust Ash.”

“No one trusts Ash.” Stiles stated.

“You seem to be forgetting something cousin.” Ash sighed, “You still need permission from an elder to give someone the bite.”

“Your rules are ridiculous, has anyone told you that?” Stiles groaned.

“Well, there is a reason why we Hales have continuously refused to join their organization.” Peter broke in.

“You just didn’t like the black dahlia ring. You would have been perfectly content if you got the rose.” Deaton explained.

“Well, Peter, If I’m not misunderstood. It seems that vampires are more romantic at heart.” Ash smirked.

“No, I wouldn’t say romantic. You seduce people so that you can suck their blood.” Peter argued.

“You seduce people too.” Stiles pointed out.

“I don’t do it to suck their blood.” Peter frowned.

“Okay. So now that this is all sorted, will you all kindly leave my clinic before I have to explain to your father why there are five teenagers, one ex-wanted criminal and a dead guy here.” Deaton sighed.

“Fine.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Phil wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about this whole thing. He was suddenly thrown into a world full of supernatural creatures that he once believed only existed in folklore and stories. It felt extremely surreal and to be an actual supernatural creature totally screwed with his head. He was a witch. At least he finally got the answers to why his father suddenly when crazy, he started to recently experience what his father was experiencing, but he didn’t want to worry anyone because it was a big deal. Now he finally knew that he wasn’t going crazy.  
“You okay there Phil?” Stiles asked curiously, noticing that his cousin was unusually quiet over the whole ordeal.

“Better than I’l ever be.” Phil snorted, “How have you been keeping all this to yourself?”

“Just like how you’ve been keeping your abnormal sleeping patterns to yourself.”

“Why did you never ask me what was going on?” Phil questioned, sitting down on the sofa. He was glad that he was finally at the Stilinski household because he sure as hell didn’t want to deal with the creepy doctor that knew everything and the crazy uncle that was on a equal level to James’ cousin in the crazy department.

“Because I believed that you would tell me eventually.”

“You know me too well cousin.” Phil laughed.

“So are you going to tell me what’s haunting your dreams at night?”

“I’ve been having this recurring dream where a group of vampires are going to try to attack us because of Poppy. I didn’t tell anyone because vampires didn’t really exist until now and I didn’t think it’d be relevant.”

“Well, it’s really relevant now and I think I’m going to have to have another meeting with werewolves and vampires.” Stiles sighed.

“So what is going on between you and Ash?”

“What do you mean what is going on between me and Ash? There’s nothing going on, you were there when I left him and James at the clinic.”

“Why did you leave James?”

“I thought you’d be happy that I left James because for the last few years all you’ve done is bitch about the guy.”

“I’m not complaining, it’s just the guy didn’t really do anything.”

“Oh Philip. Please tell me that you don’t also have a crush on James.” Stiles smirked.

“Hell no. I never like that guy, he’s just going to break Poppy’s heart.”

“If you really want to know I ditched the two vampires, it’s because they both lack this thing called communication. The things that they were supposed to talk about days ago completely flew over their heads.”

“I don’t know how to break this to you, but I don’t think they’ll ever be able to communicate properly. They kind of hate each other.”

“I had a feeling and I don’t care. They need to get over it so that we can deal with this whole thing.”

“I’m with you there.” Phil laughed, “So what are we eating tonight?”

“Not pizza because you don’t know how to use the damn oven.”

“Hey, I guess there was a reason why I didn’t do so well in Home Economics.”

“Ha-ha. You can keep making jokes out of it, but I doubt you’ll be happy when you start college and you start living of noodles and pop tarts.”

“There’s nothing wrong with noodles and pop tarts.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Oh dearest cousin! What are you going to bless your incompetent cousin for dinner tonight?”

“Since you said it so politely, I was thinking Caribbean rice. Do vampires eat human food or do they just drink blood?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know? Maybe you should ask lover-boy?”

“Ask me what?” Ash drawled, sneaking behind Stiles.

“Dude. What the hell? Have you never heard of personal space?” Stiles groaned, “And what makes you think that you’re lover-boy?”

“Well you were talking about vampires and I sure as hell hope that you’re not talking about James because that’s the vampire that’s going to be having sex with your cousin for the next few months.”

“What the hell do you mean he’s going to have sex with her? I thought this was just a mutual blood sucking thing going on?” Phil accused.

“Have you never had your blood taken? You don’t understand how pleasurable it is for the giver and receiver.”

“So there’s not going to be anything else that’s going to be physical, right?”

“I guess not. But they are going to be connected for life.”

“Can we not do this right now?” Stiles interrupted, “So as I was saying, do vampires eat human food?”

“We do. We just get the most nutrients from blood.”

“Then I guess you and your cousin are invited to dinner.”

“Are you going to offer me your blood too?”

“Nope. I’ve heard that you can get your blood from animals. Why not go to the woods and find a cute furry creature?”

“Well, you’re pretty cute.”

“He is right about that.” Poppy laughed as she entered the room.

“I’m going to get dinner ready. Do not disrupt me.”

**TBC**


	5. Oh! The Drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like he couldn’t breathe, Stiles continued to exhale and inhale at a fast rate. He clutched his chest as tears began streaming down his face and his head began to swim. Stiles wasn’t even sure about the last time he had a panic attack, there was always a fear of it happening. His body felt incredibly hot as he continued to suffocate.  
> He wasn’t sure when Derek had appeared in his room, but this distinct sound of his voice as spoke to him calmly gradually calmed Stiles down into breathing at a regular rate, his throat felt incredibly sore and Stiles was far passed the point of embarrassment that he didn’t give a damn that Derek was right in front of him as his body convulsed into wracking sobs. When his vision started to clear he noticed that Derek appeared to look worried about him, which he found strange because Derek wasn’t one to display his emotions easily. And it wasn’t extremely odd that Stiles was feeling particularly distressed, he had just found out his cousin from his mother’s side of the family had recently been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty mellow. I needed a bit of a development between Ash and Stiles' relationship, and for all of you that are Derek and Stiles shippers, you have nothing to worry about. I'm hoping the next chapter will be more exciting.
> 
> For all you Ash and Stiles shippers, there's a possibility that I may write an individual one shot for them in future.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope this chapter doesn't bore you too much.
> 
> Do leave your comments and kudos'. It's always a pleasure to see your responses to my work. :)

Chapter 5

The day seemed to be going well, Stiles was sure that the only thing that would break his bubble was drama. He was dreading the moment that something dramatic happened because he was always the one to have to fix it. The good thing about the last few days was that Stiles finally found Ash to be tolerable, even though he still found the guy way too headstrong for him. He always tried to get his way when it came to everything, Stiles was sure that the teenager had never heard the word no. Or there was a possibility that he just wouldn’t accept no for an answer.  
“What’s plaguing your thoughts?” Ash asked curiously sliding smoothly into the seat beside him.

“Speak of the devil.” Stiles sighed.

“You were thinking about me? That’s flattering, I guess I’m warming up to you then?” Ash grinned.

“It’s sad but true, I’m getting used to you.” Stiles wasn’t in the mood to play along with Ash and give him snark answers.

“Seriously, what’s gotten into you?” Ash asked seriously.

“When do you think the drama’s going to start?” Stiles frowned.

“So that’s what’s been worrying you? There’s drama everywhere and I can assure you that whatever drama may start between James and Poppy, will be solved within a few weeks.”

“So you’ve been thinking the same thing?”

“I was hoping to be the one to cause the drama, but as you can see that idea is pretty much failing. And I know that it’s bound to happen without me being a part of it because Poppy and James are going to be bound mentally during the blood exchange, they’re both going to discover things about each other that they never knew.”

“That sounds really daunting, I don’t think I would want to have that kind connection with anyone.” Stiles grimaced, “I’m not surprised that your main purpose in life is to cause drama. It seems very fitting.”

“I’m not entirely sure how to say this, but you’ve already got that connection with your pack. The only difference is that the connection would not provide access to your memories.”

“Can’t they do that with everyone?”

“But it’s stronger with pack members. You don’t really know much about the whole werewolf thing.”

“I’m still grasping it.”

“I can share what I know about wolves if you need some more info.”

“You do know that I could ask the werewolves that are around.”

“Well, I don’t think that you would be comfortable asking the werewolves whether they mate or knot. Your notes proved to be pretty interesting.” Ash snorted.

“Why the hell were you going through my notes?” Stiles squeaked, his face turning a bright shade of red as Ash’s smile widened at the sight of it, “So do they... Knot?”

“I think you’ll be able to find out one day if you and the werewolf act on your attraction towards each other.”

“Wait a second. I thought you were trying to make the moves on me.” 

“I am. But I don’t mind sharing.”

“Please tell me you’re not trying to make this into a ménage à trois?”

“I can’t exactly force you into a relationship with me if you like the werewolf.”

“Oh my God. How do you think of this stuff?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“Stiles we’ve got a code blue! A code blue!’ Phil yelled, charging into the room.

“What the hell does that even mean?” Stiles groaned.

“Erm code 23?”

“Disorderly children? Are you kidding me right now? Just tell me what’s happening?”

“I’m guessing that Poppy and James have had a disagreement? Something about her finding out something that she didn’t know?” Ash mused.

“Exactly! Poppy refuses to let James go near her.”

“Oh damn it. Are they in the room? Please tell me there in the room and no one has run off.” Stiles frowned.

“Yeah, they’re still in the room. I suggest you go talk to her.”

“You’re her brother. Did you try to talk to her?”

“I may have accidentally made things worse.” Phil answered bashfully. It wasn’t really that unexpected that the male had the opposite effect when it came to dealing with his sister’s relationship with her best friend.

“Well Stiles, I guess this is your cue to go fix this situation.” Ash sang. For some extremely bizarre reason, Stiles was beginning to find Ash’s voice particularly attractive. He must have not slept enough or it could be the stress with having to deal with more supernatural shebang.

“You’re coming with me since your cousin is also involved.” Stiles declared, he and Phil didn’t have the strength to deal with James if things got ugly. That’s what Stiles kept on telling himself.

“James and I don’t really get along.” Ash snorted, stubbornly standing with his arms folded in front of him.

“Ash. You and James need to get a grip because there’s a chance that we could get attacked after Poppy changes and you two are the only ones who will be able to protect us. You need to be on good terms.”

“I don’t work with anyone.”

“What about the friend that Peter was talking about?”

“I don’t really think that can be described as a friendship. It’s more of a mutual understanding. And if anything, Quinn is most likely going to be the person that leads the lynch mob.”

“Okay guys. Can you talk about this another time? Poppy’s really ill and she really needs this blood transfusion thing to continue.” Phil cut in.

When the trio entered the room they were met by the sight of Poppy’s tear stained face and James’ strained jaw. It was obvious that the couple were having some sort of disagreement about something, Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what it was because Phil didn’t even give him any sort of hint of what exactly was going on. So Stiles stood there for a few minutes trying to assess the situation and come up with a reasonable solution.  
“What the hell is going on here?” Stiles asked the couple, who both happen to choose that moment to look at each other and sharply turn away.

“Well, they’re not going to talk.” Ash sighed, “I think we should let them continue acting childish.”

“We’re not acting childish.” James frowned.

“Really? Because last time I checked, you followed human laws and humans like to solve conflict.” Ash declared, earning a metallic glare from his cousin.

“So vampires bask in conflict? Doesn’t really surprise me.” Stiles added. It looked like the only way to get James to do something was to rile him up.

“The two of you don’t know what’s happening.” Poppy spoke, it wasn’t surprising that the first thing that came out of her mouth was in the means to defend the situation. Well at least now it looked like the situation wasn’t as bad as they originally thought.

“Tell me what’s happening then.”

“She won’t let me near her.” James started, only to get cut off by Poppy.

“He’s been lying to me. He tells me he loves me and then I see him talking to Phil about how he’s only saying that to make me more comfortable with situation.”

“Really James?” Ash snorted, “Just tell the girl that you lied to her brother.”

“It’s not that simple.” James sighed.

“So Poppy, you two have probably already linked on a mental scale. Who did you see in his mind?” Ash asked, taking a seat on the surprisingly comfy bed.

“I saw many people.” Poppy answered sadly.

“Who did you see last? Did he mention anything about you digging too deep?”

“I saw me. And he did tell me that it was rude to go around in his mind.”

“Then you have your answer. My idiotic cousin loves you, but he doesn’t have the balls to tell you that because he has this fear of you either rejecting him or deserving better.” Ash explained.

“You seem to be very aware of what’s happening. Has this happened to you before?” Stiles asked curiously, the vampire seemed to know exactly what was going on and what to say in the current situation.

“Why are you jealous of me experiencing something like this with someone?” Ash grinned, “And to answer your question. No. I haven’t experienced this sort of thing before, but I do know my cousin well enough to know what he’s thinking and Poppy here reminds me of a girl I once knew.”

“Oh man. You’re telling me there’s more of you.”

“My sisters are completely different to me.”

“That’s true. They’re actually nice.” James agreed. The guy happened to admire his female cousins for having to deal with a brother like that.

“I would say that I would want to meet them, but that would probably mean that I would have to deal with your face again.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I don’t think you realize that this is going to be the face that’s going to be the first thing you wake up to and the last thing you see before you sleep.” Ash grinned.

“That’s really creepy.” Stiles cringed.

“You guys seem to be forgetting that you still haven’t solved the problem between Poppy and James.” Phil interrupted.

“I’m sure we just did that.” Ash frowned, “Poppy, you need to stop being such a baby and let the guy continue these blood transfusions with you. I mean this is life and death. James, grow some balls. Tell her how you really feel. There done, everything’s fixed.”

“Wow Ash, you really know how to resolve problems.” Stiles snorted.

“Well Stiles, I’m not sure how to say this. But sarcasm isn’t an attractive look on you, especially when you have that pretty little mouth that could be doing plenty of very pretty things.”

“Will you two stop flirting? I need to talk to Poppy.” James sighed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Well, that was exciting.” Ash drawled, flipping through the channels.

“Instead of sitting down and doing nothing can you do me a favor?” Stiles sighed, he wasn’t entirely sure why he wanted Ash’s help. The guy was probably going to use it in one of his cheesy chat up lines in the future.

“What do you want me to do?” Ash asked, the vampire decided that it might actually be better to run errands rather than to sit down and do nothing. But this was going to be one of the many firsts that he would disagree with in time.

“Do you have some kind of connection to your coven, pack, whatever the hell you call a group of vampires.” Stiles asked, “I need you to find out how many days we have before we’re going to get attacked.”

“It can be called whatever you want. In all honesty, I don’t think we have coined a singular term for a collection of vampires. I personally like to call it a council.” Ash explained, “And I’d say that they’re going to appear a few days after Poppy takes her vampire form.”

“Okay smart-ass, is there any particular way you know this without having to pick up some kind of communicating device?” 

“Vampire elders are very powerful. They can detect disturbances. Made-vampires are considered disturbances and there’s a high possibility that they’ll get hunt. According to law, the made-vampire as well as the vampire that created them should be put to death.”

“That sounds like a very medieval law.” Stiles noted, in response to the statement, Ash snorted.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was created during the medieval era, these vampires range from the stone age.” Ash declared.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t teased me yet during this conversation.” Stiles announced suddenly, regretting it immediately after saying fact.

“It’s a known fact that when someone mentions the absence of something during a conversation, that person wants whatever is absent to be present.” Ash grinned, “If you really want a good teasing you just had to ask, I could give it to you all day.”

“Wow. I don’t know if anyone has told you this before, but you’re actually kind of smart in an annoying way.” Stiles snorted, “I only mentioned it because I thought it was particularly odd that you didn’t do anything.”

“Are you worried about me?” Ash smirked, “I guess I have to reap what I sow. You don’t mind if I grope you occasionally, right?”

“Screw you.”

“If you’re talking about physically screwing me, I would enjoy that very much.” Ash laughed, earning an elbow in the rib from Stiles. 

**TBC**


End file.
